blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerpuff Girls Z: Season 2
Powerpuff Girls Z Season 2 is a Epic Saga where The Rowdyruff Boys are the Main Protagonists of The Season...rather than the Girls...a Season where The Rowdyruff Boys reveal themselves as well as their True Powers and Nature...The Rowdyruff Boys return to New Townsville to become the Heroes The City hopefully needs...It is the Season where Episodes * The Rowdyruff Boy's Change * Rowdyruff Boys Join the PowerPuff Girls Z Team * The Amulet from Hell * Butch uses the Sharingan * The Powerpunk Girls Return * Blossom vs Ninjas Main Protagonists: Brick, Butch and Boomer Main Love Interests: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Genre: Supernatural, Romance, Shonen Director: Megumu Ishiguro Animator: Toei Animations Funimation Voice Actors: Bryce Papenbrook, Jesse Head, Lucien Dodge Nicole Bouma, Maryke Hendrikese, Kelly Metzgur Fans have Hated Season 1 due to It's Irritating Female Protagonists, Horrible Plotline and Bland Music...Megumu Ishiguro Listened to this and worked with Toei Animations Studios to produce another Season with Male Protagonists and The Rowdyruff Boys were chosen due to Megumu wanting to Develop them more revealing themselves as Heroes...and having full rights to Other Anime...Including the Powers of: Dragon Ball Super, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, One Punch Man, Mob Psycho 100 and Life Is Strange 2... Trivia * Season 2 takes place after The Girls defeat HIM * Season 2's Voice Actors are the same for the Girls from Season 1 because Megumu Ishiguro has once again works with Toei Animations to have full Anime Rights...Kate Higgins will now be Voicing Blossom due to Nicole Bouma retiring her Voice Role as Blossom, Maryke Hendrikese still voicing Bubbles, Kelly Metzgur voicing Buttercup and This Season fixed the Voice Actor Problem Finally giving The Rowdyruff Boys their suitable Teenager voices...Brick is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook, Butch is voiced by Jesse head and Boomer is voiced by Lucien Dodge... * In Season 2 The Main Protagonists reveal themselves to be Heroes of New Townsville... * In Season 2 The Romantic Feelings between Brick and Blossom is finally revealed they are considered the Main Couple. * Season 2 The Boys have Mystical Powers that they can use...Brick's Fire Powers...Butch's Sharingan and Boomer's Byakugan...Brick is the Only Character he unleashes powers and manipulates Fire...Butch and Boomer blast beams in their Respective Colors to Inflict Damage. * Season 2 is the Only Season having Crossover Powers...Brick's Kamehameha Inspired by Goku's Kamehameha, Butch's Sharingan is Inspired by Sasuke Uchiha and Boomer's Byakugan is Inspired by Neji Hyuga... * Season 2 is the only Season having Crossover Personalities...Brick's Personality inspired by Goku's Energetic, Relaxed and Strong-Willed attitude combined with Naruto's Persistent, Determined and Reckless Attitude...Butch's Personality is Inspired by Vegeta's Arrogance, Irritable and Selfish attitude combined with Sasuke's Edgy, Serious and Gloomy attitude, Boomer's Attitude is unrelated to any Anime Unfortunately... * Season 2 due to The Girls's Destiny to be weak...Blossom's Yoyo seems to regain its Power Level from Season 1 being Weak and is ineffective to the Villains due to the Strong Villains...Bubbles's Bubble Scepter deals some Damage but does not do Serious Damage and Buttercup's Hammer is Unhelpful and cannot Crush enemies... * Season 2 is the Season which has Crossover music...The Music in Season 2 seem to be extremely Usable...When the Boys fight instead of playing the Rather Girly and Emotionless music from Season 1...The Boys begin to fight when Strong and Strike Plays...The Raising fighting Spirit Plays when The Boys save the Girls in a Last Resort or They unleash their Full Potential Powers... * Season 2 The Mummy from Pastry Puff Panic is the only Character that has return from a Filler Villain Episode from Season 1... * Season 2 Liam Jackson is the friend of Justin from Season 1...Proving that Justin is a Canon Civilian Character. * Season 2 The Rowdyruff Boys have a Mixture of Positive and Negative Energy due to having a Replica of The Girls's White Light Energy and Having Mojo DNA Infused within their Bodies... * Season 2 The Rowdyruff Boys except Boomer's Hairstyle are Inspired by Other Anime...Brick's Hairstyle is Inspired by Goku and Naruto's Hairstyle...Butch's Hairstyle resembles Sasuke Uchiha and Vegeta as well...Boomer's Hairstyle was unrelated to Other Anime and was Simply part of Character Designs. * Season 2 includes other Anime Moves...Brick learns the Fire Variation of Rasengan and Kamehameha while in Megaville when Liam is training him or at least trying to...by just 3 Days...after agreeing to let Liam while still Misguiding that Blossom is his Friend not his Girlfriend...upon returning to Townsville...Blossom sadly hugs Brick tightly not letting him go...Brick tells her that He's sorry for putting her in such pain...Liam then Discovers that Brick has been misinforming him while he was absent from Townsville and points out that Brick loves Blossom immediately calling her his Girlfriend... * Megumu Ishiguro in an Interview stated in Season 2...that The Episodes which focuses on Unfamiliar Characters in some Episodes...the Characters were created by Toei Animations and were non Canon Characters because Megumu Ishiguro stated to not create them and Toei Animations produced the Characters alone. * In Season 2 Megumu Ishiguro stated that Fans do not want The Girls to ever be the Protagonists again due to Horrible Plotline and Stupid Protagonists...Megumu said he understood and the Reason why they were made...is Because the Fans told Megumu that He had to make another Season and other Season just about the Rowdyruff Boys because The Fans have been saying "The Girls Suck!" "Horrible Story" "Worst Focus Ever!!" Complaints have been made and Megumu finally says that The Rowdyruff Boys will do a way better Job Protecting the City than the Girls did...Megumu remarks "But There will be Bloodshed and It will be a Massacre of Villains..." * In Season 2 Brick is acrobatic, Close Range and Skilled at Jujutsu, Taichi Master and Taekwondo...Brick has obtained the Martial Arts fighting Styles by Training until he started bleeding, becoming Injured but Brick kept persevering and obtain his Martial Arts...Brick is also a Expert of Judo...Brick is extremely Acrobatic proven in the Fight Tournament Saga even if he was slightly late for his Match against Aiden (The Guy who tried to Romance Blossom) Brick was still qualified for the Match...Brick's Unrivalled Acrobatics put Aiden on the ropes...when Aiden unleashed his Wind Powers but Brick runs past the Gale Wind...then handstands to flip himself over...and back hand punch him in the Jaw...Brick displays his Taichi by striking Aiden with the palm of his hand, Brick then shows off his Taekwondo as he spins then kicks Aiden in the chest knocking him back...Brick is also a Master of Judo as he throw Aiden over his shoulder in the Tournament with one arm... * In Season 2 Brick is also Agile...moving rather quickly able to Swiftly Dodge, Block and Grab Fists to counter in the most effective and efficient...which are his Devastating Punches and his Swift Kicks... * Season 2 Brick is also has God like Intellect solving Math Problems in School less than 2 or 3 Seconds...This is proven when Brick ace Ken's Science Test for him...swiftly in 5 Minutes and 2 Seconds...Brick also uses God like Intellect in Battles like exploiting Weaknesses, Analyzing Harmful Movements, Perceiving Fatal Attacks without a Sharingan and Solving Dangerous Threats to the City... * Season 2 Brick has God like Prowess able to swiftly attack, Quickly Defend and Precisely counter attack... * Season 2 Brick is also has High leveled awareness sensing the Slightest and the most Obvious Dangers to his Friends, Brothers or to Blossom mostly...This is inspired by Spider Man's Spider-Sense the Sub-Power that allows Peter Parker to Sense or become aware of Danger...Sensing the Threat or Attack... * Season 2 Brick can sense auras coming from afar even when he is relaxing...this is proven in The Return of the Mummy when He sensed the Resurrected mummy's Purple Dark Aura...Brick does this again to a Dark Blossom who is Blossom possessed by a Dark Spirit...Brick still sensed her Positive Energy trapped under the Dark Wicked Energy...It seems that other Villains can do this as well to The Male Hero...as Ivy sensed Brick's Vicious Energy and his Blue Positive Energy...The Filler Villain the Mummy now speaking fluently...labeled Brick's Energies as "Such Vicious Deity Energy" sensing the Unleashed Aura Mixture...Swirling Simultaneously The Mummy sees Lightning Sparks in Brick's Energy and then Labels it as "Terrifying Tremendous Sparking Energy!" The Mummy deems the Energy Phenomenal...and is surprised that and Jealous that Brick is so Strong and Vicious...That Brick simply smirking shot Winds and Lightning at The Mummy before combating him... * In Season 2 Blossom calls any boy who tries to Romance her a Pervert due to her Unbreakable Extreme Love for Brick...and her endearment towards him...like when Kyle tried to Win Blossom over by flirting with her...which he ends up being called a Pervert...this happens again with Aiden but Brick easily gets Jealous and pushes him against a wall expectantly cracking half of the Wall due to his Tremendous amount of Strength...Blossom called Aiden a Pervert when he was flirting with her...Because Blossom explained that She didn't love him...Aiden immediately tried to compel Blossom to date him...but Brick protects her by being enraged and demands Aiden to stay away from her...before attempting to punch him but is stopped by Blossom...Brick growls at Aiden in rage before shoving him against the Wall giving him a scar at the left temple of his head... * Season 2 It is proven that Brick can be very arrogant...Brick shows arrogance when Blossom tells him not to be Violent towards Aiden but Brick refuses and tells her that If He didn't intervene he would be breaking his promise...Blossom finally understands that Brick cannot be steered from his Intention and calmly respects his decision... * Season 2 Brick's forehead is hard Adamantium...Indestructible but Soft proven that Blossom's forehead comfortable with Brick's due to It's Softness...Brick's Forehead is Adamantium against his Enemy's Attacks...Withstanding every attack...But When Transformed into a Half Demon...He is fully indestructible... * Season 2 Brick's Goal is to become the Strongest Hero so He can attract people to Recognize and Respect him as a True Hero...This is a Reminiscent of Naruto obsessive regarding to becoming Hokage...Inspiration